


A Hotel Maid Whose Name Starts with an E

by orphan_account



Series: Patria Records [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... she arrives, escorted by Javert, their head of security."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hotel Maid Whose Name Starts with an E

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the first part of this series, "Paparazzi". Yay for self-quoting.

Combeferre managed to persuade the hotel maid to go to the concert while Enjolras was gone, and said boy’s eyes seemed to be twinkling in excitement.

 

They were in their personal dressing room, a small room that can fit at least five people with a piece of paper of their band’s name (“Les Amis”) printed in point-200 font taped to the door when she arrives, escorted by Javert, their head of security.

She's wearing a simple white shirt with black lettering that seemed to say ‘The Barricade Boys’ in elegant yet exaggerated cursive, and over it a black lanyard with a backstage pass attached to it. She also wore a pair of white-washed light denim skinny jeans and navy blue Converse high-tops. 

‘A fan-made shirt, hm,’ he thinks to himself, ‘so she is a fan. She just knows how to handle herself.’

He approaches her to shake her hand, “nice to meet you, I’m Enjolras.” He states, smiling. She smiles back, “I know. You’re pretty famous. I’m Eponine. It’s an honour to meet you.” She sounds very cordial.

Sometimes Enjolras forgets he’s famous and still introduces himself to people. Both Courfeyrac and Combeferre laugh at him. 

Combeferre suggests they stay in the dressing room and get to know each other, but Courfeyrac makes a comment of how their dressing room is so boring ("really, 'Ferre? You bring a girl in but you just want to sit? You should be married instead of being a rock star." Combeferre blushes at that.) And instead suggests that they introduce her to the other members of The Barricade Boys. 

Eponine's smile grows widely and she nods.

 

They bring her out of the dressing room and out the hall, where it was bustling with security men, stylists (the Les Amis stylist, Fantine, drags Courfeyrac away), sound people, and Enjolras swore he saw Mr Valjean's step-daughter and Fantine's daughter Cosette running from out of nowhere.

They decide to visit the ABC boys first, upon Enjolras' insistence, of course. 

They knocked politely but did not wait for a response and just opened the door to let themselves in. 

 

Enjolras riffs a 'baby!' as the door opens with his arms wide open, and Combeferre and Eponine appear behind him. There is a chorus of 'hey's from the three, Grantaire tossing him a can of Red Bull from the vanity table. Enjolras catches it and nods to him as his 'thanks'.

 

It was Bahorel who first points out that there was a girl present.

"Is that a girl?" He inquires, leaping from their forest green sofa and to his feet, walking towards Eponine. 

Feuilly and Grantaire both look up and they see -- it is, it's a girl. They ogle at her like a female was a different species of animal altogether.

 

There were introductions, Bahorel being nice, Feuilly feigning arrogance and Grantaire being... different ("I come in peace! Welcome to our planet!"). 

They sat and talked and laughed for a few minutes, Grantaire finally gaining back the colours of his face, laughing out loud and joking. This calmed Enjolras. 'At least he's no longer thinking about it.' 

 

"Oh, you should bring her to Moon-Moon next. Moon-Moon sucks with girls," Feuilly states. Enjolras and Combeferre shared a look of agreement. 

"Who's Moon-Moon?" Eponine asks, confused.

"The socially awkward member of Romanza," Bahorel answers vaguely, and Grantaire lets out a chortle. Eponine raises her brow but asks no more.

So the three got up and went on their way, entering Romanza's dressing room, all of them sprawled on the floor. 

 

"Hey," Enjolras croons, and the members of Romanza just wave simply. Enjolras gives Combeferre a look, and Combeferre sighs, putting his hands on his hips.

"There's a girl in the room, this is not a drill." Combeferre declares swiftly, rolling his eyes. In no time, the members of Romanza scramble to their feet, looking awkward and embarrassed. Eponine giggles.

 

"Romanza, this is Eponine, Eponine, you know Romanza," Combeferre motions.

After the introductions, Eponine confesses the fact that her favourite sub-unit is Romanza and that her favourite member is Marius. Enjolras whistles in mock-amusement and Jehan raises his brow at him. Combeferre looks insulted.

 

Moments later Combeferre asks if they could leave so they could see The Patron-Minette, and Eponine agrees, but she did not leave the room until she gets a hug from Marius.

Combeferre now looks downright offended.

 

Combeferre leads the way there, Eponine at his tail and Enjolras behind. They dodge the staff and crew and a cardboard cut-out of Bossuet, until they finally arrive outside Patron-Minette's door. Combeferre drums the door to a certain rhythm, and a chorus of, 'open!' was heard from inside. 

 

The Patron-Minette, contrary to popular belief, weren't as dark and scary as they were on stage. They looked... strangely normal.

Montpanarsse, the lead of Patron-Minette, was lanky and had a gaunt face, his cheeks pale and almost grey. Claquesous had a more subtle face, but was still lanky. He had a fringe extension hanging from his hair which he clipped up off-stage. Brujon was their drummer, and he naturally sleepy eyes which their stylist forced to open with a pair of colourless contact lenses, but right now he isn’t wearing them. Babet looked like a Westernised version of Brock from Pokemon, according to the fans. So they chose to go with that.

Enjolras thinks they were made to look like vampires, but he doesn't say anything. He just goes along with it. At least it isn’t him. 

 

"We'd like to introduce you to someone," Enjolras says, clasping his hands together, and Eponine appears. 

"Eponine?" Montpanarsse stammered. 

"You know her?" Combeferre asks, astonished.

"We were... friends... in high school." Montpanarsse stutters, not looking at Combeferre.

"I see." Combeferre mumbles. 

 

An awkward silence ensues and Brujon occupies it by comically singing something of an Ed Sheeran song while Claquesous and Babet cheer him on when the dressing room toilet opens.

Mr Jondrette comes out of it, wiping his hands on his shirt to dry them off when he is sent aback at the sight of Eponine.

"What are you doing here?" He demands, pointing at Eponine.

"I invited her." Combeferre replies, sounding confident.

"When you said you were inviting a girl," Mr Jondrette begins, "I didn't expect it to be her!"

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Enjolras pipes in. 

After much hesitation, Mr Jondrette cries out in frustration, "She’s my daughter!"

Everyone in the room stares at him, wide-eyed. 

"She's your what?" Combeferre asks again.

"She's my daughter! Eponine Thenardier!" 

Eponine looks at Combeferre with a desperate look. 

"B-but how is she your daughter? You're Jondrette, not Thenardier!" Enjolras snapped. 

 

"Okay," Mr Jondrette sighs and rubs his face with his hands. "Let me explain. Come, my girl," he calls Eponine to his side, and she complies.

Apparently, Mr Jondrette was really Mr Thenardier; he only changed his name to Mr Jondrette to protect his identity and his family's, and to detach himself from them when needed. Because "the paparazzi can hunt down wives and girlfriends of managers, imagine what they'll do to the children." 

Combeferre looked half-dead. 

 

The concert had begun when Combeferre had already woken from his trance.

“Oh my god,” he exclaimed as he stared into his face in the mirror.

“Hey, squid, you’re awake,” Enjolras said in a subtle mocking tone, getting up from his seat on the red sofa provided by the venue and walking towards Combeferre to pat his shoulder and go into the toilet.

“Finally. You were zoning out during the first set!” Courfeyrac exclaimed beside him, hands on the phone, twitching swiftly.

“What are you doing?” Combeferre asks softly out of curiosity, trying to peek over his shoulder.

“Candy Crush!” Courfeyrac backs off immediately, covering his phone’s screen, “but we’re not talking about that, we’re talking about you! What the hell happened?”

Enjolras comes out of the toilet.

All was silent, _“... everybody wants a piece...”_ and they hear slightly of Romanza’s song.

Enjolras and Courfeyrac just stare at Combeferre, and Combeferre groans.

 

“She was cute, okay!” He got off his chair and began pacing the room, monologuing as he went. “I like her and her father just had to be Jondrette and I think she used to date Montpanarsse. I mean, you saw how he looked and what he said, right Enj? He said they knew each other in high school! Why didn’t I—”

Combeferre stops in his tracks, facing the door.

“Eponine?”

Well, this is rather embarrassing.

Eponine’s eyes were wide and astonished. Her mouth opened, wanting to say something.

“I just – uh – came in to tell you that – uh – Dad sent me here... Enjolras is needed on stage... You’ll be on in two minutes... It’s your solo song... Yeah,” she managed to choke out and left, slamming the door in panic.

“So...” Enjolras swings himself to and fro from his heels to his toes, “I have to go now, bye!” and he takes a huge stride to the door and leaves, not closing it. Combeferre bounces in place nervously, “I have to go too,” and hurries out the door, panic evident in his eyes.

“And I’ll be right here.” Courfeyrac calls to them. Hearing no response, he huffs in his chair and returns to his Candy Crush. 


End file.
